shadows_of_denverfandomcom-20200213-history
Dice Rules
Dice and Numbers In Shadowrun, you always want to use as many dice as possible. You don’t add any of the numbers and instead count how often you rolled equal or above to 5. Example: Mel is trying to steal a book. She has a dice pool of 6 to try it. Her numbers are 2, 6, 4, 4, 1 and 3. She gets one success. Threshold To do what you want to do, you need to get enough hits to overcome the current Threshold. What it is depends on the given situation. You can ask the GM for how high it is (and why). Example: Liam has a pool of 10 dice for trying to outmaneuver the car following him by drifting into an alley. Since there is traffic, Liam is stressed and the alley is barely wide enough to fit his car in, the GM counts this as extreme and requires at 4 successes. Brenda wants to get some extra info from her best friend. She has high charisma, so she has a pool of 14 dice. The GM decides that since the situation is relaxed and it IS Brenda’s best friend, it is an easy task, so 1 success is all she needs. Buying Buying a success is possible in rare circumstances. The following situations allow a player to BUY a success: * the players pool is so big that it will most likely succeed anyway * the situation is neither stress nor time sensitive In such a case, the player can buy hits. In that case, the whole die pool will get divided by 4, then rounded down. Those are the hits. Example: Elijah is searching a room for a clue. He has a good Perception skill and Intuition attribute, and with various modifiers on his side (good lighting, knowing what he’s looking for, etc), he has a dice pool of 12 dice. Since Elijah has plenty of time to search and is not hurried, the GM allows him to buy hits. The calculation is 12 / 4 = 3. Elijah gets 3 hits and finds the chip under the blanket. Glitches and Critical Glitches A Glitch is when a player succeeds with a roll but the majority of their dice are 1. A Critical Glitch is when a player doesn’t succeed a roll. A Glitch will result in the character doing what they intend, but messing it up. A Critical Glitch will result in the character failing spectacularly. Example: Pisons wants to climb the 4m fence. She glitched, so she gets over the fence, but her bag gets stuck on it and rips open, causing her equipment to fall out and forcing her to either leave without or picking everything up (wasting time). If she had critically glitched, then not her bag, but she herself would be stuck on it and so she would dangle from the fence until someone comes to help her out. Critical Success If a character manages to have 4 net hits (4 more than needed for the threshold), they get a critical success. In this case, they do their action with absolute perfection. If succeeding at all was questionable, the GM may reward 1 Edge Point for it. Example: Handy is trying to escape from the Halloweener Gang. He has a Threshold of 3 for them being quite a lot. He has 8 dice...and gets 7 successes. He got 4 more successes than necessary. He not only easily escapes them, but does so by doing wheelies and loudly singing “Simply the Best”! __________________________________________________ I want to do something! # Does your character have expertise in it? # How many dice do you get try it based on attribute and stat? # Could you use a modifier? NORMAL Blue_Baby is a Human hacker. He is in a real pickle, stuck in one of Renraku’s offices after hours with the doors now locked. He has Hacking on 5, his Logic is 5. 5 + 5 = 10. He gets 10 dice. POSITIVE MODIFIER Emma is a Orc social chameleon. She really wants to get as much information from the this Yakuza thug as possible. She has Etiquette 5, her Charme is 7. 5 + 7 = 12. So she gets 12 dice. BUT she has Yakuza Etiquette as a modifier of 2. So she gets 14 dice. NEGATIVE MODIFIER Emma is now trying to see what the Yakuza thug is talking about with the Lone Star Guard. She has Perception 2 and Intuition 3. 2 + 3 = 5. But she is talking to a street vendor (-2 for being distracted). 5 - 2 = 3. She gets 3 dice. EDGE Emma is now trying to follow the Yakuza thug into a side alley. She has Sneaking on 1 and her Intuition are 3. 1 + 3 = 4. But the street is very busy (-3 for losing him in the crowd) and he knows she’s there (-2 for targets awareness). 4 - 3 - 2 = 0. She fails. To avoid failing, she decides to make a Long Shot. She is now allowed to use her Edge Pool. Her Edge is 3, so she gets 3 dice. NOTE: If using Edge and rolling a 6, then THAT die is being re-rolled. So if Emma threw 3, 5 and 6, then she can roll one more dice. DEFAULTING Fei Lin is a Elven Rigger. She saw an Ares official buy something and wants to know where he goes. She has no Sneaking attribute but wants to try anyway. She has to throw Intuition and gets a penalty of -1 for not having Sneak. Her Intuition is 3, so she gets 2 dice. ATTRIBUTE ONLY Larry is a Dwarf Mage. He isn’t worried about getting info from the Yakuza, he is worried about being chill around a guy holding a gun to his head. He has no attribute that could help him. The GM decides he has to roll Willpower and Charme to see if he will freak out. WIL is at 6 but Charme only 2. He gets 8 dice. OPPOSED TEST Curls is trying to keep a door closed while a guard tries to break it open. Both Curls and the guard do an Attribute Only test. Both roll Strength + Body, both have 4 + 4 = 8 aka 8 dice. Curls rolls 1, 2, 2, 4, 5, 5, 6, 6 = 4 hits. Guard rolls 1, 2, 3, 3, 3, 4, 5, 5, 6 = 3 hits. Curls manages to keep the door closed giving his team time to do their thing. OPPOSED TEST AGAINST GROUP Same as above, but now it’s four guards. Each guard is equally build and strong and thus would get 8 dice. For the guard group, it is 8 + 3 (three extra guards) = 11 dice. OPPOSED GROUP TEST Same as above, but Curls now has Grace and Jinky for support. Grace and Jinky do their test and each success means 1 additional dice for Curls. Grace gets 3 hits, Jinky 1. 8 + 3 + 1 = 12. Curls now gets 12 dice to keep the door closed. EXTENDED TEST Anything that takes longer than a quick action is an extended test. If a Rigger is repairing his car, he needs long for that. Instead of one single test, the GM requests for tests in intervals that the character has to succeed. It is possible to get distracted or interrupted during an Extended Test. Depending on what the test is for, the character can either resume the test or need to start again. A Glitch during an Extended Test will usually result in the character needing longer or having to pause for a moment. A Critical Glitch will result in failing the Test and having to start again (if possible). A character can Rush The Job. This results in needing only half the time, BUT Glitches now happen when half or more of the roll are 1 OR 2.